Journey of Darkness
by JenFoxworth
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog in the world of pokemon. There is a new region to discover and a new 'race' of pokemon altogether.


Shadow thought that his adventures were over, that he would return to the Earth, but he was wrong. As he fell into a coma, the last thing he remembered was a portal opening underneath him once again. The place he fell to, was such of a dream, and it would change him forever.

"I admit Professor Elm, I'm never seen a pokemon like it! I'm not even sure it is a pokemon!" said Professor Oak, examining Shadow carefully. He had found Shadow just outside his lab in the grass early that morning, and after realizing that he was unconscious, brought him inside. He had laid him on a small pokemon medical bed, called his friend Professor Elm over, and tried to analyze him.

"The pokemon indicator says his DNA is not like any other, it's totally different. But, if it's not a pokemon, then what is it?!" asked Professor Elm, nervously as he assisted Oak. Casey, an artist and assistant to Oak, was sitting nearby sketching.

"He's very interesting! I've never seen a pokemon built like he is! And he's wearing gloves and shoes, so he must have a trainer! I wonder if that trainer knows he has a rare pokemon and where he is now?" he said, scratching away at paper. Shadow moaned and sat up, blinking.

"Whoa. That was the weirdest thing ever." He turned and stared at the humans, who stared back shocked.

"He can talk!!!! Not telepathy, but actual voice! Just like that meowth I saw!!!! Amazing!" Casey said, as he began to draw furiously. The professors just stared, mouths open in suprise.

"What are YOU looking at?! Stupid humans..." Shadow snapped, unnerved by the look on their faces.

"Now I'm positive. There is no way that this is a pokemon! But if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Elm said, interest peaked.

"Yes, I would like to know as well, do you have a name?" asked Oak.

Casey glanced at the professors from his work, "He's so awesome! I hope he stays a while so I can finish!" Shadow glanced at Casey suspiciously.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. And let me see that!!!" he jumped off the table and snatched the pad out of Casey's hands.

"EEEIIIIIYYAHHH!!!! Those aren't done yet!!!" he protested. Shadow ignored him, and looked at the pictures as Casey chased him around the room. The professors watched, taking note of his abilities. The first picture, had Shadow on the bed, and it was pretty good. The second had him looking at Casey with the suspicious look on his face, and he liked it better. The third was unfinished, but looked like him eating an apple. He turned to Casey with a look of annoyance and gave the pad back to him.

"An apple? I like peaches... However, you seem to be a fan, and those catch my good side." Shadow said, giving him a rare smile. The professors seemed very curious about him.

"A hedgehog? He's not a pokemon then, but he's highly intelligent!"

"He reminds me of the Kentin Isles pokemon!" Shadow turned to them, having no clue what they were talking about.

"What is a pokemon? And where am I?!" he demanded.

Four hours later, after they had fully explained what pokemon were, where he was, and what the world was like, Shadow had made his decision. "These pokemon are interesting, and the trainers challenge, I think I'll take it!" he said, quite pleased that he would get to have some fun.

"You want to be a trainer? No other species other than humans do that... Mewtwo tried it but... Well, I suppose there are no rules that say you can't!" said Elm, as they continued walking though the grass of one of Oak's pokemon habitats.

"I think he has what it takes, and it would be very interesting. I can provide you with your first pokemon, Shadow!" announced Oak. They had all gotten used to Shadow, his attitude, and the fact that he wasn't human nor pokemon, and that they were to show him respect. Casey was trailing behind them, and hadn't said a word since Shadow had complemented him, he just continued to stare and draw.

Now, he spoke up, "Professor, if Shadow wouldn't mind, I would like to go with him! I never did start my pokemon journey, and I think I would like to now. Can I have a pokemon as well?" he glanced at Shadow questioningly, hoping that he would be allowed. Shadow rolled his eyes, and then nodded. Perhaps to have a human along wouldn't be so bad, and it was obvious that this Casey knew more about pokemon then he did.

"Of course! You've helped me with my research greatly! A pokemon is little to ask for, I will also give you both pokenavs, and a set of good pokeballs too!" Oak said, as they were coming upon a new and strange habitat door.

He turned and his face became serious. "Now listen carefully, this is the Kentin Isles habitat. I have the special berry, Nepor, growing in here for the pokemon. All these pokemon all strange and powerful, much more powerful then normal, and are all of the dark type. These pokemon I feel will appeal to Shadow, and he may choose one. Casey, you may best stay outside." He said, opening the door and leading Shadow in. At first, there was little to see, other than the dark jungle-like plants and red berries growing on the bushes. Then, after a rustling in the trees above them, a strange pokemon leaped down, followed by another. Shadow instantly knew that these two pokemon were his, and that their destinies were linked.

"This is a pikachu, an electric-dark mouse type." Oak said, pointing to the first. The pikachu was red and mouselike, with black ear tips and dark cheeks. It barred its tiny teeth at professor Oak, and sniffed Shadow's shoe.

(Heh, you look like one of us. That fool human comes in here with fear, heh, heh! But, this is better than being chased by tyrannitar all day!) Shadow heard the small creature's voice in his head, but Oak made no sign that he had also.

"That one is an eevee, normal-dark evolution type." Oak said, pointing to the second. The eevee was even fiercer than the pikachu. He smiled mischievously at Shadow, then turned and tore Oak's pant leg. "Eh... Yes, well..." Oak said, too afraid to resist. The eevee let out a small growl noise and nodded its black head.

"Would you like to come with me?" Shadow asked them directly.

(You mean on a journey? The human allows it? You speak their language, is this why?) Shadow was about to answer the pikachu but was interrupted by eevee.

(Yes, I have been waiting for someone to come for me! But, won't the human only let you have one of us? I don't want to leave without pika!)

"Perhaps... Professor, is it possible for them both to accompany me?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. I've never given away two pokemon at once before..." he said hesitating. Shadow watched him carefully, knowing he was going to say yes anyway.

"They do not wish to be separated. I will gladly trade the pokeballs so I might have them both." He said.

"No, that is not necessary, they may both go with you. I take few trainers in here, and this is the first time the pokemon have warmed up to anyone. They seem to like you more than me!" Oak said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

Later, as they walked out of the complex and into the main lab building, Vampika and Umbler walking along side Shadow because they refused being inside pokeballs at the moment, they came upon Casey. Professor Elm had given him his pokemon, a smeargle that he had named Angelo, and he was teaching him how to hold pencil.

"Wow, you have two! This is Angelo, isn't he great?" Casey asked, beaming.

"Yes, well. Vampika and Umbler, and make sure you get their names right." Shadow said, watching with curiosity.

"Pikachu! Pika, pika, pikata!"(Yeah! I am Vampika, weak human!) said Vampika.

"Wee, weee eee weee!?"(Hey, Got any food?!) Umbler said. Shadow tossed Umbler a Leppa berry, which all three had found was their favorite fruit by far, and they also liked the Nepor.

"Well, now that you have your pokemon and your equipment, you are ready. No doubt you will wish to take the Kanto league challenge first, from there, perhaps Johto, and then who knows where?" said Oak.

"Good luck!" said Elm, smiling.

They were walking down the path, when they encountered a trainer. He was wearing a pokemon league hat, and had black hair. A yellow pikachu was sitting on his head, and he was alone.

"Hey, it's Ash! What's up? You coming to visit your mom?" Casey asked the stranger.

"Yeah! Hey, are these all your pokemon? What is that one, I've never seen it before!" he said kneeling and staring at Shadow.

"I am not a pokemon, you fool! I am Shadow the hedgehog, and beware, my pokemon comrades are the strongest ever. I am a powerful trainer!" Shadow said, thoroughly irritated.

"Pikata, pikaaaayyyy!!!"(Beware, powerrrrrrr!!) said Vampika, who was also riding on his trainer's head.

"Shadow, not to be rude, but you just started! Ash here has been doing this for quite a while!" Casey said.

"This is a pokemon trainer? Well, he's got one big ego! I think a battle ought to teach him a lesson!" said Ash, pulling out a pokeball and tossing it between his hands.

"But Ash, he hasn't even...!" Casey started.

"Ready whenever you are! Prepare to be humiliated!" Shadow yelled, nodding to Vampika. Ash was about to throw a pokeball when his pikachu jumped down and leapt into the battlefield, turning and nodding towards his trainer.

"Pika, pikachu, pi pika pi pikachu!" he said, getting into battle stance.

"Pikay...!"(Fool...!) said Vampika, shaking his head and smiling.

"All right, you wanna do this, then let's go! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, certain that he would win.

"Vampika... Bite!!! Tackle, attack it constantly, don't allow it to rest!" Shadow said calmly. Vampika dodged the Thunderbolt easily, and then tackled Pikachu, biting his ears and tail viciously. Pikachu screamed in pain, struggling, running to and fro, but was unable to shake off the attacker. Ash watched in horror, this red and black pikachu was unnaturally powerful!

"Slam attack against that tree!" Shadow ordered. Vampika slammed Pikachu into the tree, and the yellow mouse fell to the ground unconscious. Vampika lifted his footpaw and placed it on Pikachu's head.

"Pikaaayyyyyyttttttaaaaaa!!!!!"(Victoryyyyyyyyyy!!!!) Vampika screeched, then leapt out of the way as Ash picked Pikachu up. Vampika came up to Shadow and they nodded at each other and smiled. Ash checked his pokemon, Pikachu opened his eyes, he wasn't injured badly, but was so angry that he leapt out of Ash's arms and yelled a cry of challenge at Vampika.

"You have lost, accept it! Come on, I don't have time for this, I have badges to collect!" Shadow said, and walking past the angry twosome, he and his pokemon began snickering.

"Wow... That was his first battle... He beat you... Hey, Shadow, wait up!" called Casey chasing after the black hedgehog.

"Grrrrrr... We will meet again, Shadow!!!! And next time I won't lose!!!" muttered Ash.

"Pikachu!!!" his pokemon said, seething.

Months later, Shadow was no longer just a trainer. He was such a powerful trainer, that everyone that challenged him was defeated easily. His fame had spread across Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and even Orre. His pokemon were all well known, appearing on the covers of Pokefashion, Poketrainer's of the World, and Pokemon Globe. The pokemon he had befriended, were fed on a diet of Nepor berries until they remained dark. After this, they chose whatever they wished to eat, the Nepor changing their appearance for life.

All of Shadow's pokemon loved and respected him, as he treated them as equals. Shadow had collected all the badges in these well-known regions, but as he traveled he found another. It was the Goerent region, it had rare and strange pokemon, and was near Kentin Isle, which was just five hundred miles south of the Orange Islands. This land was wild and growing with the Nepor berries, and was known as the Land of Darkness. An ancient tribe of people lived in this land, few normal people ventured there, except dragon, dark, ghost, and psychic trainers, and it drew Shadow, like a bee to a flower.

Shadow's current six pokemon team now consisted of Vampika, Umbler (who had now evolved into an Umbreon), BlazeClaws the Blaziken, Fang the Feraligatr, Sheath the Skarmory, and Beast, a Zangoose.

As Sheath landed on the sand of the shores of the Goerent region, his trainer leapt off his back, and then rewarded him with a piece of candied fruit.

(This land, it is of the darkness. I feel welcome here.) Sheath said, the moonlight glistening off his black steel body.

"Yes, return. You may come out Vampika, Umbler." Shadow said, sending the Skarmory back into his pokeball to rest and allowing his two other friends to walk with him. Vampika jumped on Shadow's head and faced himself towards the rear, ready to give a signal if they were approached from behind. Umbler stood by Shadow's side ready to attack at moment's notice.

"Relax just a bit guys. I feel more at home here, Umbler, that's just an expression!" said Shadow, as Umbler looked at him in question. Vampika got down off his head and sat on Umbler's back instead.

(Yes,... It feels nice here...) he said. They walked into the jungle, amazed to find a small path cut out inside. When they reached the end, they came upon a clearing with a huge temple towering over them. Flaming torches lit its entrance, and a hooded figure stood in walkway's shadow.

As they approached she spoke, "You have come, Dark One. You wish to earn a badge here at the Temple of the Earth? I warn you, it will not be easy, for I am Greval, leader of this temple!" With this, she tossed back her hood, revealing a girl with short black hair, and piercing eyes.

She reached into her robe and drew out a whistle, and as she played a short, speedy melody, four pokemon came to her call. The first was a Sandslash, and it bristled it black quills threateningly. Second came a dark grey Nidoking. The last two were a Camerupt and a Steelix, both looking quite pleased with a challenge. Shadow had a feeling that this would not be a simple victory, as he looked at the strengthened pokemon.

"Hmmm... A battle you wish for? Then a battle I will grant you! Prepare yourself!" Shadow said, determined to act confident. "The rules of the Temple Gyms are simple. It is two on two, using four pokemon apiece, items given directly from the trainer are not allowed, but anything on the battlefield is up for use. Mind communication is allowed, and anything else goes. When all of a trainer's pokemon are unconscious or unable to continue, the battle ends." Greval said, nodding to her first two choices. The Nidoking and Steelix took the field, roaring in challenge.

Shadow glanced at Umbler and brought Fang out. They stood together, at the ready. The flames on the torches went out, and a cloud passed over the moon, blocking it's light, bringing the field into darkness.

"The battle begins now! Attack!" the leader shouted, and Shadow could hear pokemon charging in the darkness.

"Umbler, onto Fang, bring light! Fang, Hydro Circle!" he barked. The Hydro Circle was a special move that he and Fang had devised, Fang used his Hydro Pump and spun around and around digging into the ground with his feet and tail as he did so. Shadow caught a glimpse of his pokemon disappearing into the earth from the light coming from Umbler's markings. The water knocked the opposing pokemon down quickly, but they were up in a flash, charging into the hole that the Feraligatr had made.

"Reflect, Shadow Ball!" ordered Shadow. As the moon began to shine again, he realized that Greval had not said a word, she was standing aside calmly. A look of strain passed her face as her pokemon were driven into the sky from the Shadow Ball, and Shadow realized that she was communicating with them through her mind.

(Can you hear me?) Shadow thought towards Umbler.

(Yes, my friend, I hear you.) Was the reply. Now Shadow understood, he could have the element of suprise with this new technique. He battled on, harder then ever.

As Greval's Sandslash fell, out cold, Shadow felt a surge of respect for her. They had battled for nearly an hour, and she had been his toughest opponent yet. His remaining pokemon returned to his side, exhausted.

(Wow... She was powerful! But we still won!) said Vampika, relaxing in Shadow's arms. Shadow closed his eyes for a moment, his energy was nearly gone. Mind communication he had found, was a powerful weapon, but it caused him to share his strength with his pokemon. Greval herself looked spent, but she forced herself to stand and speak.

"You have won fairly. However, to still earn this badge, you have one task left to do. You must choose one of your pokemon to leave behind at the temple, and then you will be allowed to continue. You will never see him again." She said, emotionless. Shadow's strength returned in his rage.

"I will never do such a thing!" he said, anger within him.

"Then you shall be forced to do so." Said Greval. She put the whistle to her mouth and was about to use it again, but was interrupted.

"I will die before I am separated from them!" Shadow shouted, his rage mounting. Greval put the whistle within her robes again, then smiled.

"You have passed the test. This temple is also known as Friendship. Only those who have the power to defeat me and still care for their pokemon has truly earned the Graphite Badge. That has not happened in many years. Many come, many go, most lose, and those who do not, care little." She walked up and revealed a badge, handing it to Shadow. It was a dark brown color, and had a shining black sphere in the center.

"We are unlike the outside world, we have only four temples, thus four badges. Your next destination will be the land of fire, the Temple of Flames, and the Obsidian Badge. When you have all the badges, the Tower of Elders awaits you." Greval pointed towards the north, a huge mountain in the sky.

"Your test of wits is there, for it is not at its point that you need be." As she said this, she disappeared into the darkness, and was gone.

Shadow's approach to the mountain was unhindered, and he puzzled over the words of Greval. "Not at it's point... But it's a volcano, where else would I go?" he thought outloud. Vampika peeked out from the sack that Shadow was carrying. He had been resting, tired from the battle.

(There may be a cavern underneath it! Search for an opening!) he said. "Now why didn't I think of that?!" Shadow said, slapping his hand to his forehead. Vampika left the bag and began sniffing.


End file.
